


The Beautiful Days

by abbygriffinm



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbygriffinm/pseuds/abbygriffinm
Summary: As Sergio thinks that Raquel is dead, he can't do anything but think about the times he spent with her.Flashbacks we should have had in season 4.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I want to say that this is my first Serquel fic and I don't have much experience in writing. To be honest, I'm not expecting anyone to read this but since I watched season 4, I've been thinking that the Serquel flashbacks weren't enough for a man who thought that his "wife" was dead and that was the thing that made me want to write something like this or more correctly try to write. I'm not sure if there will be more chapters but if you like I can try. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you! :)  
> *As English is not my mother tongue, please try to ignore my grammar mistakes.*

_Raquel!_   
_Raquel! Tell them you will give me up. Buy time until I get there._   
_Where is the Professor?_   
_I don't know where he is._   
_Raquel. I'm on my way, Raquel!_   
_Where is the Professor?!_   
_I don't know!_   
_I don't know where the Professor is!_   
_Wrong answer._

  
_Gunshot. Twice._

These were the last sentences Sergio heard. The last time he heard her voice. He was caught unprepared for a man who was planning everything from what to wear the next day. He had never calculated that he would find himself in such a situation, neither in all his plans he made or the scenarios he wrote. That he will never see Raquel again. He was always aware of this possibility, but he never dared to think about it. He had the courage to plan one of the biggest heists in history, but he didn't have the courage to think for even a minute about Raquel's chance of getting hurt or being dead. Despite all that's happening at the moment, he felt like the world had stopped. As if the sun had stopped shining, the clouds had completed their task, as if everything had left itself to a long silence. He couldn't remember a moment he had run that fast before in his life and yet it was still not enough to save her. It wasn't enough to save the woman he loves. He could not stop the thoughts that he had in his mind. The last moment of her life shouldn't have been like that. She shouldn't have been on her knees, with a gun on her head. God, how he would have liked to be able to throw himself in front of her right now. He couldn't help but wonder what was her last thoughts before.. before.. she died. Was she afraid? Was she crying? He had never been so angry with Raquel before. He was so angry because she wasn't a coward. He was so angry with her for not telling where he was, preferring to die instead of betraying him even though she knew what was going to happen to her. He was so angry that he wanted to bury his head in her neck and hug her, wanted to ask her while sobbing. "Why did you do that?" and at that moment he realized that whatever problem he had, his solution was Raquel. It had always been her. The cops searching for him did not even pass his mind, he just sat in the chair he found in the middle of the forest, closed his eyes, and left himself to Raquel. To their beautiful days.

* **flashback***

From the moment they all got back together again they were sitting together and having a good time as always. Before they start to the second heist, they were enjoying the reunion with the new people who joined and always will have a part of this family. Although the conditions that brought them together were bad and some members of the family were missing, they all knew the value of this moment very well. Suddenly Palermo broke the silence and said, "It's so much silence for me, now it's time to listen to music." just as he was getting up, others began to object. "Don't let this guy choose the song, we all know what will happen. " said Denver. Sergio laughed and looked at Raquel, who was watching them with a smile on her face. It was obvious that she did not want Palermo to be the person to choose music either. Everyone stopped arguing with Sergio's voice. "I'll handle it." he said and got up. An expression of surprise occurred on everyone's face because this was not something Sergio would normally do, he would usually choose to sit quietly at the edge and watch what happens. Raquel watched Sergio with a half-confused half-cheerful expression on her face with one eyebrow raised. She thought to herself that he must have been tired of the terrible music they were exposed to listen to. At that moment a piece of music started to play that she knew very well. Although she couldn't believe her ears, it was Van Morrison. 

  
_"Have I told you lately that I love you?_   
_Have I told you there's no one else above you?"_

  
After a long moment of looking at Sergio with surprised eyes, they got up from the chairs they were waiting to get rid of and slowly started to dance, accompanying the music. As Sergio approached his chair, Raquel was about to make a joke about how he surprised her by choosing Van Morisson but instead, she found herself with her mouth open. "Would you care to dance with me?" said Sergio with a smile. Raquel was already ready to accept, but it wouldn't hurt to tease a little. "I thought the Professor wasn't dancing." She was right. Sergio had never danced before without someone forcing him. That was exactly what Raquel did to him. She showed him how little things he never cared about would actually lead to great happiness. "It was until he met Raquel Murillo." said Sergio and he didn't have to say anything else because when she looked into Sergio's eyes, she realized that he was talking about more than just a dance. He was looking so beautiful that she couldn't help but smile at Sergio and let him grab her to help her stand up.  
"Professor!!!" shouted Denver and it was followed by his unique laugh as usual. "Is it a special day or are we really approaching the end of the world that's been mentioned for years? Tokyo said as the others whistled. "Keep dancing and enjoy the song." Sergio said, turning all his attention to the beautiful woman between his arms. Feeling her in his arms was a feeling he could never describe.

  
_"Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_   
_Ease my troubles, that's what you do."_

  
"You know, unfortunately, I have to agree with Tokyo. It's not my birthday. It's not yours either. There must be something special with today. Something to make you dance in front of everyone, also Van Morrison? Sergio, dear are you okay?" said Raquel, and she pretended to be measuring his fever, holding her hand over Sergio's forehead, with a fake worried look on her face. He started laughing, grabbed Raquel's hand, and kissed her palm before putting it back in the place on his neck, gently stroking her arm. "No, today is not a special day compared to others. although If we compare the days I spent with you, it is very difficult to choose the most special one and yes, Van Morrisson. I decided to give him a chance." He said, pulling his arms tighter around Raquel's waist. "Ahh! You're giving him a chance, huh? What a lucky man."

  
_"On the morning sun in all its glory_   
_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_   
_And you fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_   
_Ease my troubles, that's what you do."_

  
"Is it really that hard to believe that I want to dance with you?" he whispered in Raquel's ear.   
"If we think about the fact that you are a terrible dancer and we are not alone... yes it really is." Raquel tried to make a serious face but in the end, she failed and they both started laughing. "I don't know what pushed you to this Sergio, but thank you. This moment is something I'll never forget." Sergio closed his eyes and buried his nose in Raquel's hair, taking a deep breath. Yes, this moment he thought to himself, I want this moment. Always. Until the end of my life.

  
_"There's a love that's divine_   
_And it is yours and its mine_   
_and it shines like the sun_   
_And at the end of the day, we will give thanks and pray to the one."_

***flashback***  
  
He was not aware of the tears that were flowing down on his face. He was so lost in the moment that he was afraid to open his eyes to realize it wasn't real. It was as if he could feel Raquel in his arms again. Her smell, the softness of her hair, Raquel's fingers move between Sergio's hair... He was so lost in the moment that he didn't want to come back. He was so lost in the moment that all he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her.  
He didn't know if he was a faithful person or not but maybe he prayed for the first time in a long time. _Please._

_"Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
 _Have I told you there no one else above you? "_

Please... Please give me 5 more minutes with _her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback where Raquel and Sergio had a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! They were so encouraging for me to continue writing this. I really didn't think you would read, even like it! Thank you so much again! I hope you like this chapter too :)
> 
> *Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader.*

She is not here, thought Sergio.  
She is not here. She is not with me. She should've been here. She should've been with me. We should've been going to Madrid together. In the back seat of this old car. Sergio turned his head to his side as if he could see her sitting right next to him but she wasn't there. He turned and looked at the back seat but she wasn't there either. It had only been hours since he'd lost her but he was feeling like it had been years. It was not possible to think of anything other than her. All their memories were passing by his eyes, small details that he never wanted to forget came to his mind one by one.

_"It won't be the greatest reunion of your entire life, right?" said Sergio while softly stroking her hair. They were talking about what they're going to do after the epicenter._   
_"Well.. it depends. Will you be there? At the end of the road, waiting for me?" she asked even if she already knew the answer._   
_"Always. I'll always be there waiting for you Raquel. No matter what. Maybe I'll even have flowers, who knows?"_   
_"Flowers, huh? What kind of flowers?" said Raquel without breaking their eye contact even for a second._   
_"Whatever you like."_   
_"No need. You'll be more than enough for me." she kissed his chin before putting her head on his chest again._

Sergio closed his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath, knowing that it would be difficult to recover if he left himself fall in a heap, but Marseille's story wasn't helping at all. 

"One day they found some rocks. They broke bottles and they said my Pamuk was the enemy."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"She was a good dog."

  
Sergio now understood very well what he meant, how he felt. He understood very well what it meant to lose someone you loved and not be able to do anything.

  
 _Raquel is dead. Raquel is dead. Raquel is dead._ shouted a voice in his head and it became unable to hold his tears anymore.

"Marseille can you stop for a moment? I need to .. urinate."

As soon as the car stopped, he threw himself out. Breathing became harder for him as if someone was squeezing his throat.

He stood in the middle of the road and looked up at the sky. He didn't know what to do. The man who had been planning everything for years, Sergio, had neither the strength to plan something nor a future to carry out the plan. It was the first time he felt so desperate in his life. He did not know how much time he spent standing there, but when he was going back to the car, the flowers on the ground caught his eye. As if his body had lost control, he involuntarily fell on his knees. It was no longer possible to hold his tears. He touched the flowers with his trembling fingers. First, he thought of the memory where he caught the flowers at Andres' wedding. While watching Andres marrying a woman, he thought that emotions should not make a person like this, out of control. He even thought the emotions couldn't have that many effects on a person's life as long as they don' let them. Especially love. He could not understand what Andres did, he did not believe in the existence of true love. Little did he know that a woman was going to enter his life and make him experience all the things he found absurd, illogical by this time. He touched the flowers once again with his shaking hands. Just as he told Raquel, he now had flowers, but he had no one to give them. He closed his eyes tightly. He could still hear Raquel's voice. He could still feel her hands on his face. Although he refused to think, he could not stop thinking about how his life turned upside down only in a few days or even hours. He wanted to return to their beautiful days, to their family, to Palawan.

***flashback***

They went on a family trip early in the morning. The places they could go were limited but they still enjoyed their best wherever they went. They took photos, they laughed, they joked, they literally did everything a happy family could do together. It was so great to see that Paula was sharing her happiness, her excitement not only with Marivi and Raquel but also with Sergio. After seeing how tired Marivi was, they decided to go back home. Just as Raquel was about to go inside, Sergio put his arms around Raquel's waist and pulled her to him.

  
"We're not going in," he whispered in her ear. "We're not going in because I planned something for us." he continued.  
Raquel wrapped her arms around Sergio's neck. 

"Oh really? I can't wait to hear what you' planned."Sergio chuckled softly. 

"Unfortunately, you won't hear but don't worry, you'll learn in a few minutes."

"All right then but let me go and tell Paula and my mom first."

Sergio stopped Raquel. "No need. They already know." he winked.

  
"Is that so? Did you start being a team and started pulling a trick on me? ” The unintentional smile on Raquel's face showed how much she enjoyed this.

  
"What can I say, I love my new teammates." 

  
"I'm sure you do."

  
"Wait here before we go." He went inside and returned a minute later with a huge picnic basket in his hand. 

  
Raquel's eyes started sparkling as soon as she saw it. "Are we having a picnic?" she asked excitedly.

  
Sergio bent down and kissed her lips. He would do anything to see her this excited and happy until the rest of his life.

  
"Let's go." He grabbed Raquel's hand and they started walking on the island.

  
Raquel looked into the basket. "I think I see a bottle of wine in the basket." Raising her eyebrows, she waited for Sergio's response with a big grin on her face.

  
"Yes, and it's the best one."

After eating the food Sergio prepared with the help of Marivi, they decided to look at the photos they took on their trip earlier today. While Sergio grabbed the camera, Raquel approached him to look better at the photos and wrapped an arm around his waist. At first, a few landscape photographs were listed. They were looking at all of them in turn. Then a photo appeared where Raquel and Paula were smiling at each other. Sergio couldn't help but smile when he saw the beautiful photograph. As he returned to Raquel, he saw that she was smiling and looking at the photo. He studied her face. Her eyes, her eyebrows, her nose, her lips... The hair on her face was flying with the light wind. The sun that's about to set was reflected on her face and all these were making her even more perfect as if she wasn't perfect enough. He bent down and kissed Raquel's temple and didn't pull his lips from there for a while. He smelled her scent. Then Raquel turned her head to the side and glanced at Sergio, smiling, kissed him. After a few kisses, they continued to look at the photos.

Neither one of them was waiting for the next photo. The photograph was taken behind them. Sergio and Raquel were walking hand in hand. It must have been Paula who took the photograph, he thought.

  
"Look at us!" said Raquel in a sweet voice. She took the camera from Sergio's hand and looked more carefully at it "This is beautiful."

  
"Yeah, we are beautiful, together. We should definitely frame this. We can put it among the other photos."

  
Raquel grabbed Sergio's hand and pulled him with her and laid them on the rug. She laced their fingers and put their hands between their bodies. They were facing each other, with very little distance between them.

  
"Sergio today was incredible. I can even say that it was one of the best days of my life." With her other hand, she began to caress Sergio's beard. "I can't tell you what it feels like to see Paula so happy. I also know that she loves to see her mother happy, and it makes her feel good. Thank you for everything."

  
"I love seeing her mother happy too. You don't need to thank me for anything Raquel. Having a family was something I hadn't even dreamed of before, but now I have it and I'd do everything to last this from here to eternity.

  
She knew that he meant every single word he just said. She leaned over and slowly kissed him. Everything they wanted to say was actually hidden in this kiss. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her firmly against him. They kissed until they had to breathe. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. They were both watching the sky. A few minutes later, he felt her eyes on his face.

  
"What?" he asked in an innocent voice.

  
"Nothing." She brought herself closer to Sergio while keeping her fingers on his beard.

  
"What? I saw you were looking at me." Sergio waited for Raquel's reply but did not get an answer. "Were you thinking of Superman and Clark Kent again?" he said, looking at Raquel.

  
She lifted her head off Sergio's neck and looked at him, confused. Then suddenly began to laugh.

  
"Our first date ..." she said through her laughter. I will never forget your face when I told you to look at me under the table. I hardly contained myself from kissing that confused but sweet face."

  
"And then you chose to show me your gun under the table? Kissing and showing a gun... Were they the only options?"

  
"Look who is talking now. Do you want me to remind you of the things you had done?"

  
"No no no .. there is no need. Come back here." he pulled Raquel back to himself. "But I'm still wondering what you're thinking." he said, playing with Raquel's hair.

  
"It doesn't really matter. It's just .." she was about to say something but stopped suddenly. "Nevermind. It's kinda silly."

  
"Come on, Raquel. You can tell me anything, you know that."

  
"Of course I know. I just ... I was looking at your face and I saw there were more gray-haired parts, here on your beard."

  
"And..?" said Sergio, confused. He was trying to understand what she meant.

  
"I don't know ... it's like they weren't there before, or I just noticed them, but it made me feel like we're getting old, together. Like we're gonna get old together."

  
Sergio took a deep breath. Her words were like a promise. A promise that they were actually going to get old together.

  
"We are Raquel. We are gonna get old together." he said seriously. "I know, I feel it. You also feel it, right? Or I don't know how I can explain this feeling, believe me, I have read so many books but I can't find the right words for this feeling. Like seeing our toothbrushes side by side in our bathroom, seeing not only my clothes but also yours too when I open the closet. Knowing that you and our family are waiting for me at home when I get into town to get somethings and I can't imagine that these could last for years."

  
"I can imagine. I can imagine the way you'd hug me and cool me down when I cry at Paula's graduation and actually how emotional you would be too. I can imagine you telling me that I'm still beautiful when my hair is all gray when there are wrinkles on my face. I can imagine us watching the sunrise and the sunset together on this island or somewhere else. I can imagine a life with you, Sergio. Just the life we 're living now and more. "

  
Sergio wiped Raquel's tears with his thumb, but he was not aware of his own tears that were slipping from his cheeks. Suddenly he leaned over and started to kiss all over her face. Raquel chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his back. As they continued kissing, Sergio turned their position and now Raquel was laying on Sergio's chest.

  
"Sergio! Your back is all over sand!" She knew how much he hated it.

  
"I don't care." he continued to kiss her.

  
"Oh really?" Raquel responded, a little breathlessly. "Come here then." She stood up and held Sergio by the hands. She started running towards the ocean without leaving his hand.

"Where are we going?" Sergio asked without stopping following her.

  
"If you don't care about getting sand on your clothes, which is very surprising, you wouldn't care about some water as well."

  
Without realizing what was going on, Sergio suddenly found himself lying on his back where the sand meets the ocean.

  
"God, Raquel!" he said as the waves wetted his clothes. 

  
"You told me you had never swum with your clothes on before. What a shame..."

  
It was so hard not to laugh at the way he was looking. He was trying to get up, but he still didn't pull his arms from Raquel's waist even for a moment. Later, he fell to the ground with a defeated face when he realized it was too late. Raquel was having a hearty laugh. She couldn't remember when she laughed that much in her life when her laughter was this real.

  
"Funny huh? Is that so? I think it's time to even things." Collecting all his strength, he got up from the ground and threw Raquel over his shoulder. Raquel gasped, laughed again and again. Sergio started walking into the ocean.

  
"You can't scare me with water!"

  
Suddenly, he lifted Raquel off his shoulder and took her as if he was carrying a bride. "But I can do something else."

  
"What?"

  
"One.."

  
"Sergio no."

  
"Two.."

  
"SERGIO!"

  
"Three!" While still carrying Raquel in his arms, he plunged into the water. Even if they were in underwater, he could see that she was still smiling.

  
Yes. Yes, Sergio can also imagine a future, with her. Thanks to her.

***Flashback ***

Sergio could no longer control his hiccups. Tears were dripping into his glasses and closing his eyesight. He slowly took off his glasses and wiped the tears on the glass. He was realizing that there was no chance to be able to do the things they talked that day. There was no chance to be able to talk with Raquel silently like they were giving each other secrets before they go to sleep and the fact that the toothbrush, which was next to his, couldn't be used again. These all were making Sergio want to spend the rest of his life there, crying on his knees. He wanted his life to stop right there. It was as if the only good thing in his life had taken from his hands, that strong desire to be alive he found with Raquel ended with Raquel, but he had responsibilities. He had people who needed him, friends he needed to help. There was Paula. Although he couldn't say the same thing for his own life, he was going to make sure that Paula would have a beautiful life. For Raquel. For their dreams that never gonna come true.  
He stood up slowly and gathered his last remaining strength and returned to the car, prayed again.

Please. Please give me 5 more minutes with _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to see what you think about it!


End file.
